Another Story Of Us
by KyoNakaZaki Izanami
Summary: I let you go, I let you fly. Why do I keep asking why? RnR please : Don't be a silent reader ;


Another Story Of Us

Cast:

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Hatake Kakashi

Karin

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Om Masashi Kishimoto! Sampe sekarang belum dipindah tangankan, tuh... Tapi kalo Om Masashi mau ngasih, tangan Cherii terbuka lebar!

Author: Sakurada Cherry-SakuSakura

Warning: Songfic, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, (mungkin sangat) OOC, Typo(s), Ngaco, Aneh! Read with your own risk ;)

Pairing: SasuSaku, (slight)SasuKarin, (little bit) KakaSaku

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

[Sakura PoV]

Aku berjalan pelan, memasang mata mencari taksi. Kubiarkan rambutku yang panjang sepunggung ditiup angin sore. Sejauh ini, aku belum menemukan satu taksi pun. Yeah, aku tidak bisa protes juga, sih.

Aku yang menolak tawaran rekan kerjaku, Kakashi, untuk mengantarku pulang. Dia memang tipe laki-laki yang perhatian, dan teman-teman kerjaku yang lain ngotot padaku bahwa dia memiliki perasaan spesial untukku. Yah, jika memang begitu kenyataannya, dia harus sabar menungguku...

Aku kembali fokus. Aku sudah sampai di daerah pertokoan, dan belum ada satu taksi pun kutemukan. Aku menghela nafas. Aku memerhatikan sekelilingku. Ramai, banyak yang baru pulang kerja, rupanya.

Pandanganku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing. Seseorang berambut emo ala pantat ayam, sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah. Aku menggigit bibir. Itu pasti dia. Aku berbalik, kemudian berlari. Berlari ke arah berlawanan.

[Sakura PoV End]

Flashback On

_Tell me her name, I want to know. The way she looks and where you go? I need to see her face, I need to understand. Why you and I came to an end... Tell me again I want to hear, who broke my faith in all this years? Who lays with you at night when I'm here all alone. Remembering when I was your own..._

Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda. Masih berusia 16, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Bukan setelan formal untuk kerja seperti sekarang, saat usianya sudah menginjak angka 22. Sakura, gadis itu, terlihat terluka, duduk di bangku taman bersama kekasihnya.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Lalu?" kekasihnya menjawab, dingin.

"Aku melihat kalian berciuman di bawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah," gadis itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Apa lagi yang kau lihat?" cowok bernama Sasuke itu melirik dingin kekasihnya.

"Aku melihat kau yang menarik wajahnya untuk menciumnya," bahu Sakura bergetar. "Beritahu aku nama gadis itu," lanjut Sakura.

"Karin. Namanya Karin," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Jadi... Ketika kemarin kau tidak bisa datang ke kencan kita, kau sedang kencan dengannya?" tanya Sakura, sedih.

"Hn, seperti yang kau katakan," jawab Sasuke asal.

Sakura bangun dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku mengikhlaskanmu untuk Karin-san, bahagialah bersamanya. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan," Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk terdiam.

Flashback Off

[Sakura PoV]

_I let you go, I let you fly. Why do I keep asking why? I let you go, now that I found. A way to keep somehow, more than a broken vow..._

Setelah aku putus dengannya, aku menangis semalaman. Bahkan, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Teman-temanku mengira aku tidak pernah pacaran lagi karena aku trauma oleh cinta, oleh laki-laki. Tidak, bukan karena itu. Aku tidak pernah pacaran lagi karena aku tidak dapat melupakannya, aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih membutuhkannya. Hati ini masih menjadi miliknya.

Aku meraih handphone-ku. Menelepon Kakashi. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkanku. Dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa membuatku nyaman dalam kehangatan pelukannya, walau dia bukan kekasihku.

"Kakashi?" kataku, setelah teleponku diangkat olehnya.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu. Kutunggu di café yang biasa, ya..." kataku pelan, setelah dia meng-iyakan, aku berjalan pelan menuju café yang tadi kusebutkan kepadanya sebagai tempat pertemuan kami.

Café ini. Ini adalah café yang sering kujadikan tempat kencan selama aku masih menjadi kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Café kesukaanku, sampai sekarang.

Aku duduk di salah satu pojok favoritku. Tak lama, Kakashi datang. Dia duduk di sampingku, aku yang memintanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada cemas. Mungkin dia mengira aku akan mengabarkan kalau aku terkena kanker dan aku akan mati besok, setelah melihat wajah lemasku.

Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang Sasuke, masa laluku, perasaanku yang belum bisa kuhapuskan. Aku hanya menceritakan ini padanya, aku belum pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya pada siapapun, bahkan ibuku.

Dia memelukku. Mengusap rambutku perlahan, ingin menenangkanku. Aku menangis terisak-isak di bahunya. Dan dia terus mengusap rambutku.

[Sakura PoV End]

[Sasuke PoV]

Tadi aku melihat seseorang berambut pink di daerah pertokoan, tepat setelah aku bertengkar dengan Karin dan putus dengannya.

Aku yakin itu Sakura, mantan pacarku. Dia sudah mengalami banyak perubahan setelah terakhir kali kami bertemu, saat usiaku 17, saat dia putus denganku. Usiaku sekarang sudah 23, berarti sudah 6 tahun kami tidak pernah saling bicara.

Rambutnya yang dulu sebahu sekarang menjadi sepunggung. Dia terlihat tambah dewasa dengan setelan formalnya. Sangat berbeda dengannya yang dulu.

Yeah, karena rasa penasaranku, aku membuntutinya. Aku sempat menguping pembicaraannya dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Dia memanggil orang itu 'Kakashi', terdengar seperti nama laki-laki, eh?

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon, dia masuk ke dalam sebuah café, Konoha Bloom Café, café yang dulu sering kita datangi saat kencan, saat kami masih pacaran. Dia duduk di salah satu pojokan, yang seingatku adalah favoritnya. Aku kemudian duduk tidak begitu jauh darinya, dengan posisi dia membelakangiku. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Tak lama, seseorang berambut perak dan memakai masker mendatangi Sakura, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Aku curiga, sepertinya orang berambut perak yang memakai masker itulah yang bernama Kakashi, yang ditelepon Sakura sebelum dia masuk ke dalam café ini.

Sakura mulai berbicara sesuatu padanya dengan volume kecil. Membuatku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Membuatku jadi penasaran kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Apa mungkin masalah pernikahan? Atau masalah kelahiran calon bayi mereka? Atau masalah nama untuk bayi mereka? Shit, kenapa aku jadi mikir yang enggak-enggak gini? Setahuku Sakura bahkan tidak pernah pacaran lagi setelah putus denganku!

Setelah berbicara cukup lama dengannya, bahu Sakura terlihat bergetar. Sepertinya dia sedih, atau apa entahlah. Sakura kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di bahu laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu memeluknya erat, mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Sakura.

Cih, aku benci sekali melihatnya. Jujur saja, aku memang masih memiliki perasaan untuknya, bahkan setelah 6 tahun berlalu. Yeah, dia memang gadis yang unik, berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Aku putus dengan Karin bahkan karenanya. Karin marah karena aku sering membanding-bandingkannya dengan Sakura.

Dan sekarang, melihat pemandangan di depanku, membuatku marah. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Tidak, aku tidak marah dengan Sakura. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku terlambat, sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

***The End***

Heaaa =w=

Selesai juga... Wah, Sasuke sama Sakura sama-sama menyembunyikan perasaan mereka, ya? Coba jalan ceritanya bukan begini, pasti mereka udah bahagia dan memiliki enam orang anak *?*kicked*

Ah, lagu yang kupakai (yang di-italic itu lagu) adalah Broken Vow, versi Lara Fabian (ada juga versi Josh Groban)...

Review, ya :)


End file.
